Chibi chan
by yellowmoon27
Summary: Yasuhara OC, and Naru Mai, cute story about love and ghost hunting, if you like my other stories i'll bet/hope you'll like this one! !be sure to read the bold pring in chappie one please! PS: chibi means 'shorty' hehe
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

P.S: MANGA** _SPOILER!!_**

**This story takes place after Naru (Kazuya Shibuya/Oliver Davis) already left to go back to England and bury his dead twin brother Gene Davis.**

**This is mainly going to be a YasuharaXOC pairing and also, later, MaiXNaru!**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Osamu Yasuhara sat on one of the many benches on the now empty campus of his university. He kept his head lent back as he stared up at the cloudy sky.

"Tut tut, looks like rain," he whispered to himself in his usual carefree way.

After a moment of watching the clouds flow by overhead he looked back down at the paper in his hand. It had been two years after Naru returned from England after Gene's funeral. The whole SPR gang had been reunited after his return and Yasuhara had been helping them out as much as possible.

The file he held in his hand was information on a case Naru and Mai were on right now. It held the usual type of information, you know, the whole murder and curse thing. Knowing how talented the narcissist and his brown haired assistant had become, the case will probably be over within a day or two.

Yasuhara placed the file down and stood up, stretching.

He stopped in amusement when he saw a rather short girl trying to balance a large pile of thick and heavy books in her arms. Then he noticed a rock right in her path…she was headed straight towards it.

Yasuhara held out his hand warning to the girl but it was too late.

The pile of books was too high and she, being so short, couldn't see the way in front of her.

All in all, she tripped.

Books of all sizes and colors went sprawling across the ground and pieces of paper with neat cursive notes flew up into the air and fluttered down around the girl.

Yasuhara hurried over to the fallen girl.

She had short dark black hair that was braided in two on each side of her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl was face down on the pathway and quickly shot her head up, cheeks bright pink in embarrassment.

She looked up at Yasuhara through thick circular glasses, which made it impossible for the boy to see her eyes.

"D-Did you just see that?" she stuttered.

Yasuhara gave a friendly chuckle. "Don't worry; I think I was the only one who saw. No need to be embarrassed," he said and held a hand out for the girl.

The girl took the offered hand and stood, dusting herself off. "Thank you very much," she said.

Yasuhara smiled in reply then smirked slightly when something caught his eye. "You should probably pull the back of your skirt down a bit."

The girl's face turned from pink to deep red and hurriedly fixed her skirt. "A-Arigatou (T-Thank you)."

"No problem. May I ask your name?" the boy asked politely.

"Emi. Kinomoto Emi," she laughed awkwardly, most likely still embarrassed.

Yasuhara's eyes grew wide as he stared down at the short girl. "So _you're_ Kinomoto Emi. You're one of the smartest people at Tokyo U?...Wow," he said in shock.

Emi just laughed again and rubbed the back of her head at the praise. "H-Hai (Y-Yeah), something like that…I know I look kind of short for a soon-to-be third year university student but that's only because I skipped a year. I'm really only nineteen…even though I probably look fourteen because of my height. Ehem…anyway, yes, I am Kinomoto Emi. And who are _you_, may I ask?"

The dark haired boy grinned. "Yes you may. I'm Osamu Yasuhara…" he trailed off and reached out and shook the girl's hand vigorously. "I guess you could say I'm your rival."

Emi's eyebrows shot up from behind her thick glasses. "Rival?"

Yasuhara only grinned more and nodded. "Yes. If you haven't noticed, you and I are both tied for having the number one spot for the smartest student here."

Emi just stared at him in shock. "Huh?"

"Well, it was good meeting you Kinomoto-chan. Remember, the next time we meet, we're rivals! Ja ne (See ya)!" he winked and waved, taking off down the pathway with a large grin.

After a moment of confusion the short dark haired girl finally remembered her fallen books and hurriedly set off to grab her notes which had flown quite far away.

After she collected all her things again she looked back at the spot the tall boy had left in.

She pouted and hung her head, "Just great. So now I'm some one's rival just because we're both smart…arrrr that jerk…BAKA!! You could have at least been a gentleman and helped me pick up my books!!"

She sighed. "Ugh…things can't get much worse can they?"

Just as the sentence left her mouth, rain started pouring down from the sky.

"_Just great_…"

…

**(Yasuhara's POV - **_**one week later**_**)**

I closed my book with a deep sigh. It was raining once again and I was reminded of that day one week ago.

_Maybe I should have helped her with her books…_ I mused. I shrugged and my thoughts wandered on about random things like school and such.

There was only three more months left of the school year and then it would be summer break. That's good for me because that means that I'll have more time for ghost hunting.

Suddenly I heard a small snoring sound came from my left and I looked across the nearly empty library to see who the sleeping person was.

A smirk graced my lips when a familiar, short, black haired girl caught my eye.

I stood, grabbed my book and quietly walked over to the dozing girl.

I stood beside her suddenly had an idea. My smirk grew.

Three, two, one…

WHAM!

I dropped my book right next to her head.

"AHHH!!" Emi screamed and fell out of her chair and I held in a laugh.

She quickly jumped to her feet and spun around. She froze momentarily when she saw me but quickly regained composure.

I saw her eyebrows furrow and even though she wore those huge glasses I could still tell she was glaring at me as hard as she could.

"_Why'd you do that!?_"she hissed and pursed her lips in frustration.

I kept my usual poker face and pretended to act surprised. "What are you talking about? It wasn't me."

She looked around and quickly focused on me once more. "You're the only one here! Who else could have done it?"

I shrugged, still impassive. "A ghost?"

Emi only shook her head. "Nice try."

"You don't believe in ghosts?" I asked.

She smirked, as if she were thinking of a secret joke. "Oh don't get me wrong, I believe in_ ghosts_, I just don't believe _you_."

I feigned a sad look and placed a hand over my heart. "You've hurt me Emi-chan," I said dramatically.

She looked at me for a while longer.

" 'Emi-_chan_?' " she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I tilted my head. "Too friendly?"

She was quiet for a moment before she continued.

"…No…I don't mind…_However_, I thought I was your rival. Are rivals supposed to be on friendly terms with each other?" she said with a small grin.

"You tell me," I said, going along with her.

"Hmmm…"

"What if I told you I only said that we were rivals just so i could tease you? If you haven't noticed, I have quite the reputation for teasing people," I stated mater-of-factly.

Silence.

"…Okay, Yasu-kun," she said and suddenly smiled warmly.

I felt my heart do a strange flip when I saw her smile…Her smile was…cute.

…

I was walking across campus as my head was full of the thoughts of a rather amusing and rather short nineteen year old girl. Emi and I had talked quite a bit over the last month and actually became close friends. I found out all sorts of things about her. Her favorite food was rice balls, her favorite movie was 'My neighbor Totoro' (yes childish yet cute all the same), her favorite colors varied day to day but she seemed to favor green and yellow the best.

She told me she was always teased on when she was young because of her short height and she also informed me that she barely had any friends, even now, because she was always either studying or reading. I even learned her favorite genre of literature, which was anything to do with the supernatural.

She had told me that whenever she had a bad day when she was young, her father would tell her just the right type of ghost story to make her feel better. He would tell her funny ones, suspenseful ones, and even bone-chilling ones.

It was then that I told her about my part time assistance at SPR and so forth. She listened with full attention and amazed expressions. I must admit, it felt refreshing and good to meet a girl who felt the same way about ghosts and the paranormal without them getting scared every two seconds and fainting. I was secretly happy for Emi's dad for telling her those stories when she was young…

Wait a minute…now that I mention it, I notice that Emi never really talks about her family. Whenever I bring anything up that has to do with her family she somehow distracts me…I wonder if-

"Yasuhara-kun!!" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Emi running towards me as fast as her short legs would carry her.

I smirked, turned back around, and kept walking the way I had been going.

"O-Oi! Yasuhara!" She was shocked.

I kept going.

"I know you can hear me!" She was getting irritated.

I put a 'thoughtful' finger to my chin. "Hmm, I wonder what that noise is. Must be the wind," I said loud enough for her to hear me.

"Ya-su-har-a! You're so mean!"

I chuckled and walked up to a nearby tree. I sat under it's blooming leaves on the opposite side of the trunk.

After a moment I could hear loud panting and tired, dragging footsteps.

The dark haired girl collapsed face down on the ground next to me, heaving for breath.

I pretended to be shocked and looked over at her. "Chibi-chan (Shorty/Midget)!! What happened to you? You look like you ran a marathon!"

She turned her head to glare at me. "I hate you."

I let out a soft laugh and helped her sit up. There was dirt smudged all over her clothes and face from lying on the ground. She straightened up and ran her hands down her short navy blue skirt, smoothing it out. She then continued smoothing down her large grey knitted sweater.

Once she finished she stuck out her chin and looked away from me.

After a moment of being given the 'silent treatment' I chuckled lightly. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?"

She kept her head turned away but I could tell she was looking at me under those glasses of hers.

A short silence later she pulled something out of her bag and handed it to me.

"A bento box?" I asked, slightly shocked.

Her pale cheeks took on a rosy hue and she turned away again. "W-Well I've noticed that you don't eat lunch. It's not healthy."

"Aw Emi-chan," I teased.

I heard her huff and I saw her lips twitch. "I-It's not as if I care or anything."

"Oh _of course not,_" I smirked.

She started fidgeting under my teasing gaze.

_Kami I love teasing her. She makes the most amusing expressions._

Looking away, I opened the bento box. "Oh."

Emi's head spun around, facing me. "What is it? Is there something you don't like in it? I mean, I was just guessing what types of food you liked so-"

I cut off her little rant by raising a hand.

I chuckled slightly. "It's not that. I was shocked that you actually knew what my favorite meal was."

I smiled at her and she blushed once again.

I felt a familiar warm fluttering feeling in my chest when I looked at her.

She looked away and ran a hand through her short loose hair and started braiding it into two pigtails.

She blushed again when she noticed I had been watching her the whole time and she quickly pulled out a book from her bag, trying to ignore me, and started reading.

"Thank you for the meal," I told her truthfully.

"…No problem."

After I finished the lunch I noticed the girl beside me had fallen asleep against the tree.

The thing that shocked me, however, was that she had taken her glasses off.

_I wonder what color they are…_

I debated waking her but instead I let her rest. She had been studying extra hard over the past week because exams were coming up in two months time. How she could study so much and continue with her social life was beyond me.

I sat next to her for a few hours, watching the clouds drift on by. I would occasionally glance over at the sleeping girl and would have to force myself to break my gaze; the colors of the setting sun danced on her skin making her look very cute, well...actually she looked quite beautiful.

Soon enough I felt my eyelids droop slowly but before I could fall asleep I heard the shorty next to me give a small yawn.

"Mm, Yasuhara-kun, did I fall asleep?" she asked, rubbing her closed eyes, making her seem like a sleepy child.

"Yes you did Chibi-chan!" I said with a smile, using a nickname I knew she got annoyed with.

She groaned and turned away from me. "Jeez, would you stop calling me that?"

"Why? It fits. You _are_ short so me calling you 'Chibi-chan' is nothing but the truth," I smirked.

She reached up and smacked me upside the head. "Baka," she muttered.

She turned her head towards me and, for the first time I saw her true eyes without the glasses.

I couldn't break my gaze as I drowned in her large clover green orbs.

They were so bright, so breathtaking, with little specks of gold and chocolate brown here and there.

She blushed under my gaze and only then did I notice that I was staring at her.

"W-What are you looking at?" she stuttered. "Do I have something on my face?"

I finally took my eyes off of her and smiled. "No…I just noticed that this was the first time I've ever seen you without your glasses," I said truthfully.

Her eyes widened and then shifted down to look at the ground. "A-Are they weird looking? People are always telling me I have strange eyes."

I looked at her. "I think they're interesting."

She turned her head further away. "So they are weird then, aren't they?"

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly, she must have been teased about a lot of things when she was young. "Emi, I actually find them to be very pretty…don't…don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

I saw her smile as she kept her gaze towards the now setting sun. "Thank you Yasu-kun…you're sweet, sure you can be a pain in the ass at times, but you're sweet none-the-less…so…thank you…"

She turned to face me and, suddenly, she placed a small kiss on my cheek before she blushed and stood.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have done that! I-I hope that didn't destroy our friendship!" she said shakily and quickly grabbed her bag before she ran as fast as she could towards the campus exit.

I was left, shocked, underneath the tree. My hand was subconsciously lightly touching the cheek the girl had pressed her lips against just seconds ago.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Do you guys like it so far? Yasuhara's probably OOC but hey, who really knows what goes on in his head, for all I know this is could probably be what he would actually think.**

**Anyway, there's going to be some MaixNaru later so I hope you guys continue reading!!**

**Does anybody want to help me think of an idea for a case they could go on?**

**Thanks,**

**yellomoon27!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight spoilers near the end!**

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Today is most positively not a good day.

I feel like such an idiot! Why'd I have to go do that for? Why'd I go and kiss him?! Yasu will probably never talk to me now and I would have lost, pretty much, my only friend at school…

I rested my back against the cool wall of my apartment and slowly I sunk to the floor.

I gave a long sigh and put my glasses on in determination. I'd learn to cope with being alone again; after all, everyone get used to it even if they don't want to.

With a determined nod I stood and looked around my two-room apartment, hands on my hips. The walls were white, and there was barely any furniture save for a small fridge, a few cabinets, a couch and television, and a table with two chairs. I didn't even know why I had two chairs; it wasn't as if I ever had company. Even Yasuhara never visited…

Ehem, _moving on_; lastly there were three cardboard boxes in the corner of the main room near the balcony which held my drying laundry. One box held my small library of books, the second held random household things, and last but not least, the third held pictures and souvenirs of when it was just me and my dad.

Yup, just like my life, my room was boring and plain. Anyway, this was pretty much all I needed in my room since it's only me.

My stomach growled in hunger and I rolled my eyes. There was barely any food in my fridge since I kept putting off a visit to the grocery store.

I dropped my books on the table and meandered over to my starving fridge. What should I have? Well, seeing as what the only contents in my fridge are, my choice is either cheese or…cheese. Tough choice huh?

Jeez, I guess I was more low on food than I thought. Oh I know why…I used up the rest of my food last night preparing Yasuhara his bento box. Greaaaatttt…DAMN IT! Why do my thoughts keep coming back to him?! Anyway, it's not as if I'll ever see him agai-

Knock, knock, knock.

I looked over at the door, puzzled as to who it could be. I knew I paid my landlord my rent yesterday so it couldn't be her, and I _never_ get any visitors…

Another knock resonated through my small apartment and I quickly ran over to the door, grabbing a wooden baseball bat that rested against the doorframe. Yeah, yeah, I know it's weird but at least a baseball bat is better than nothing! What if there's a murderer outside, huh? _Yeah_, that's what I thought, now keep reading please…

I opened the door, bat hidden behind my back, and then I froze.

"EH?! Yasuhara, wha-?" I started when I saw the boy before me.

He looked at me with a small smile which turned into a smirk. "Now, now, Chibi-chan it's rude to let your guest stand out in the hallway."

I stood there, mouth agape. _Why was he here?!_

The dark haired boy reached out and placed a couple of fingers under my chin. "Chibi-chan, close your mouth before I have to start calling you Fishy-chan."

I blinked out of my stupor and snapped my mouth shut.

"Why are you here?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"I followed you," he replied simply with a shrug.

"You followed me?...Why?"

He smiled softly. "Do you really think I'd let the girl I've been secretly crushing on walk away so easily?"

"…_huh?_" I asked oh so intelligently.

He laughed and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Emi-chan!" he started with a dramatic wave of his hand and cpntinued "You have cast a spell on me. Over these past few months, your cute quirky attitude, soft laughs, intoxicating scent, and sweet smiles have brought to life a feeling inside of me which I have never felt before…" His speech then turned serious after seeing my confused expression, "To put it bluntly; I like you…_a lot_…and uhm…why are you holding a bat?"

My face flamed in embarrassment and I laughed nervously, throwing the bat in a random direction before hearing a loud crash. _Whoops_.

Yasuhara tried holding back a laugh and continued, "Anyway Emi, I'm guessing, seeing as you kissed me, you feel the same as I do…_right_?"

I cleared my throat and shrugged, looking away from him. "Maybe a little," I lied.

"Ehem…what was that?" he asked with a small smirk.

_Damn him for putting me on the spot like this._

I nodded and looked around awkwardly. "Okay…M-Maybe I like you a lot."

He smiled again and brushed my bangs out of my face. "I'm glad."

_Gurgle_.

Damn my stomach! It just _had_ to go and ruin this perfectly perfect 'fairy tale' moment with Yasuhara with its loud grumbling.

I smiled sheepishly up at the laughing boy who stood before me. He moved me to the side and walked into my apartment and over to my easy-to-find fridge.

"Wow Chibi-chan. Are you on an all cheese diet or what?" he smirked as he saw the contents of my fridge.

"I haven't had the time to shopping yet."

After closing the fridge door, he gave a quick nod before grabbing my bag and dragging me out of my apartment.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

He only continued walking and handed me my bag before replying. "I'm taking you out to eat of course. And then we're going to get you some groceries; I don't want my girlfriend to starve to death."

"Oh…girlfriend?" I smiled and pointed to myself.

He smirked and winked down at me. "Of course."

My smile grew. Hmm…Maybe today wasn't as bad as I thought.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

We have been dating for about two weeks now, Yasuhara and myself, and so far it's been great. We're the same as we were when we were just friends just now, well, we date and stuff.

Oh, and thanks to Yasuhara, my fridge is always stocked and my stomach always full! Hmm, sometimes I wonder if he's trying to fatten me up.

I laugh a bit to myself as I stand outside my apartment building waiting for Yasu to pick me up. I'm so excited! He's finally taking me to his work to meet the 'SPR Gang' as he calls them.

He's given me brief descriptions on each member.

First there's the boss, Kazuya Shibuya. His real name was Oliver Davis, the famous PK using scientist. He's an orphan who grew up in England with his twin brother Eugene with their adoptive parents Luella and Martin Davis. Hmm what else? Oh yeah, Gene was a medium and had come over to Japan on business but was killed in a hit and run accident and his body was thrown into a lake. I nearly cried when Yasu told me that. Anyway, 'Naru' (Oliver) had a vision and saw his brother's accident happen and thus came over to Japan with the alias 'Kazuya Shibuya' so he could find his brother's body. During an accident he met a Miss Taniyama and after a bout a year he found his brothers body and returned to England, leaving Taniyama-san broken hearted. He came back though saying there was 'more paranormal activity' in Japan and rehired the girl. He's a narcissist and pretty emotionless except when it comes to his young bubbly assistant Mai.

There definitely seems to be something _important _Yasuhara's not telling me about the stoic boss and brown haired girl but I'll be sure to find out sooner or later. Until then I'll just let my imagination roam on that matter.

Well, on to Taniyama Mai. She's an orphan as well and has been surviving on her own for the past several years. She's able to dream about the cases and because of her, many cases have been solved; _I wish I could do that_! Anyway, from what Yasuhara tells me about her, she seems very nice and I can't wait to meet her!

Next is Lin Koujo. He's Naru's Chinese advisor and seems pretty anti-social. He's an onmyoji (a specialists in magic and divination) and he has paranormal skills from exorcism to summoning spirit familiars. He's married to a woman named Mori Madoka, or actually her name's Lin Madoka now. She's supposedly a trickster just like Yasu and she's really nice and she used to be Naru's teacher and mentor.

Takigawa Houshou is next and he's a monk. Well, he's actually a full time bass musician in a band and a part time monk. Yasuhara warned me about his bear hugs too. He says the monk has a think for the self proclaimed miko (priestess) Matsuzaki Ayako and she apparently has a thing for the monk as well but they're too dumb to suck it up and ask one another out.

Finally there's the australian ex-priest John Brown, man I can't wait to hear his accent. He apparently dropped the priesthood to become a minister so he could finally date the famous medium Hara Masako. Yasu says Masako used to blackmail Naru into dating her but then realized she had fallen for the young blond priest.

Phew! I hope that's all of them! Oh! There's Yasuhara now! SPR here I come!

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sorry for the long update but I'm in senior year of high school right now and I need to get my stuff ready for college so chapters might take a long time for me to post! **

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry again for the wait, there's just way too much stuff I need to do for college applications!**

**Please enjoy chapter three!!!**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Uggg…all that excitement I had to meet SPR just turned into nervousness. What if none of them like me?! What if that narcissist boss dude hates me and then fires Yasuhara?! AHH I can't take the nervousness! I can feel chunks start to rise in my throat-

"Emi, we're here," Yasuhara states happily in the drivers seat.

_Oh God, we're here…_

"Emi…?"

_I can't go through with this!_

"Em-"

_I just know they're going to hate me!_

"Chibi-chan, no one's going to hate you."

"Huh?" I asked and turned to the dark haired boy. _How'd he know what I was thinking?_

Yasuhara smiled and sighed. "Emi, you're talking out loud, that's how I know."

My face went hot with embarrassment. "Oh…"

Yasu laughed and shook his head. "You know, some times you really resemble Mai-san. You two could be related, I swear. I know the two of you are going to get along just fine so don't worry."

"…Really?" I asked.

"Really, really. Let's get up there and meet them!"

"I guess."

"That's my girl. Come on let's go. I'm pretty sure they won't hate you…I think."

"What?!" I screamed in dread.

He laughed and kissed my cheek, "I was just joking, now come on."

After a few moments we stood outside the main door to Yasuhara's part time job. Uh-oh…the nervousness is coming back, along with the chunks rising in my throat…maybe I can make it to the car before the door ope-

Too late.

The door swung open and I came face to face with a smiling brown haired brown eyed girl who looked to be my age.

"Hi! You must be Emi-chan! Yasuhara has been so excited to bring you here! Oh, I'm Mai by the way. Come on in and let me show you around. Oh and hello Yasuhara!" the girl smiled.

She doesn't seem to dislike me at all…maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I first thought.

The girl showed me into the main office where there sat a group of people.

Mai looked over at them and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Guys, this is Emi, Yasuhara's girlfriend."

I bowed nervously as the group stared at me with unblinking eyes. "Hi. I'm Kinomoto Emi. It's nice to finally meet you all."

The room was silent for a moment until the oldest looking guy in the room jumped up from his seat. He had sandy blond hair held back in a pony tail and was wearing a light brown leather jacket. He ran up to me and quickly drew me into a bear hug. "Emi-chan you're so cute! It's like having another Mai-chan around!"

I could barely breathe but, guessing by the hug, this was the monk Takigawa Houshou that Yasu told me about.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and an angry voice of a woman. "Cut it out you stupid Bou-san! Do you really have to hug every girl you see? Jeez, you give me such a headache you pervert."

Takigawa let me go to rub a bump on his head which I guess he just received from the angry woman. She very pretty and had long reddish pink hair that hung in waves above her yellow dress suit.

The woman waved slightly. "I'm Matsuzaki Ayako the miko. It's nice to meet you," she said before dragging the monk back over to the couch and smacking him on the head once more.

I laughed slightly before two other SPR members stood from their seat and bowed. I bowed back.

The blonde boy, with blue eyes smiled kindly and stepped forward. "'Ello, I'm John Brown."

I giggled at his accent.

The short, black haired girl waked up next to him and placed a possessive hand on his arm while shooting me a glare. "I'm Hara Masako."

The blonde and medium took their seat again as did Yasuhara and myself. I took a seat next to the monk, Bou-san. I heard a door open and close somewhere to my left causing me to look over. I saw that two more men had joined us. I bowed to them as did they to me.

The older of the two black haired and handsome men had hair covering one side of his face. "Lin Koujo," was all he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Kinomoto Emi."

The other man, who seemed about a year older then I, nodded his head once. "Oliver Davis-"

"-Call him Naru, that's what I do," Mai popped in with a smile and an elbow nudge to the boy's stomach.

The raven haired boy gave her a look before tuning back to me. "I see you've already met the other members of SPR and I hear you are interested in the paranormal?"

I smiled. "Yes, very."

Oliver nodded and looked down at a file in his hand before continuing. "Have you ever wanted to go on a case?"

My smile grew wider, "Of course!"

Mai looked over to the man excitedly. "Naru, we should take her on our next case!"

Naru looked down at her with a small smirk. "I'm going to. _You_, however, are going to stay here."

"What? Why?!" the girl said in shock.

"You know why. I don't want you to be on a case in your current condition."

Okay, I'm confused. I looked over to Bou-san and whispered to him. "What does he mean 'in her current condition'?"

Bou-san's eyes widened and whispered back, "You don't know?"

I shook my head.

The monk smiled in reply in a louder voice. "Mai's pregnant and has been for about a month now."

My mouth hung open. _WHAT?!_ He continued.

"Naru and Mai have been engaged for about six months and I guess Naru-bou couldn't keep it in his pants long enough-"

"Takigawa, shut up," Naru's cool voice caused the monk to stop mid-sentence and laugh nervously as the young man glared at him.

I looked over to Mai who was staring angrily at her fiancée with hands on her hips. "Naru! I am going on this case whether you like it or not and we _are_ taking Emi with us!"

Naru closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine…Kinomoto-san, if you are free next weekend it would give Mai great pleasure if you went on this case with us," he forced out before walking back into his office with Lin and closing the door.

Mai smiled happily before coming over and sitting in between Bou-san and myself.

"So…Yasuhara has told us so much about you," she said to me.

I smiled nervously, "I hope they were good things he told you."

"Nothing but the best," Yasuhara's reply came to my left and I smiled gratefully over at him.

"So Emi-chan, tell me about yourself, ne (ok?)?" Mai continued and smiled.

Everyone listened in on the conversation as I retold my life story and my fascination for ghosts and ghost stories.

Over the course of the month Mai and I grew to be close friends, along with the others at SPR. I had gone on two short cases with the gang just as a helper / equipment carrier so Mai would have an easier time and Naru wouldn't have to worry about her hurting herself.

I was brought out of my reverie when someone knocked on my apartment door. I stood from my table which was covered in study books and worksheets I had been studying for my final exams coming up next week. I ran to the door and opened it to come face to face with a familiar brown haired girl.

"Mai-chan!" I greeted and ushered her inside.

A few days prior I had decorated my apartment so it wasn't the plain little two room apartment anymore.. Yasuhara had helped me paint the walls a light yellow color and helped me put up light green curtains to make everything less plain. He also helped me unpack the three boxes that had been in the corner of my living room so now everything looked like an actual apartment.

Mai came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Emi-chan!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Mai?! Are you alright? You sound upset," I said in concern.

"Naru doesn't want me going on any more cases! He's says he's only going to give me one more month and then I have to stay at home!" she cried.

I sighed in relief; I had thought something serious had happened to her.

"Mai don't worry, I'm sure he's only thinking of what's best for you," I comforted her.

"No! He's being the stupid narcissist he always is! He could care less about me!" she cried harder.

I sighed. _Pregnant women._

"Mai, listen to me. Naru loves you and would be devastated if anything were to happen to you okay? Don't think for one moment that he doesn't care about you!"

Mai sniffled and pulled away, wiping her tears. "Yeah I guess…"

I sighed and smiled at her. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure!" Mai cheered. "Uhmm Emi…I sort of yelled at Naru before I left and I'm pretty sure I tried to throw a plate at his head so is it alright if I stay here for the night?...He's probably mad at me."

_Mood swings_, I thought to myself and laughed.

"Sure, no problem. I'll go make something for you. Oh, and I have to finish studying for exams so do you want me to put a movie in for you so you don't get bored."

"Alright," Mai smiled at me. "Thanks Emi, I feel bad about crashing at your place. Everyone else is out tonight so I couldn't go to them. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Nope, not unless you know all about advanced Chemistry," I joked.

Mai laughed and plopped down on my new couch. "Sorry, can't help you there."

"I figured as much," I said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she joked back.

"Oh nothing."

I finished preparing Mai some soup and handed it to her. "Sorry it's not much. I usually only have easy to make things because I never have a lot of time for dinner," I laughed and lent over my coffee table to hand her the bowl.

"That's alright," she waved it off and grabbed the bowl from me but the spoon toppled out and hit a picture I had on my table. "Oh I'm so sorry! Let me get that!" she apologized and reached for the spoon and picked up the picture frame.

I held my hand out to get the frame from her but she only stared at the picture in her hand as if she were hypnotized.

"Mai, are you alright?" I asked in concern.

"Who is that man next to you?" She turned the picture around so it was facing me.

I looked at it. It was one of my father and me at the park we used to visit.

"That's my father, why?"

"It's just, he looks like…hold on," she said and dug through her purse before pulling out her wallet.

She pulled out a picture and handed it to me. It was an old photo of two little kids. One was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes while the other was a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"That's…How'd you…I have this same picture. It's…That's my dad," I started and traced a hand over his face, "And this…he told me that this was his sister…"

"Sister?" Mai asked. "But my Mom always told me she had no family, same as my dad."

"Hmmm…is this girl your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Are you _sure _she said she had no family?"

"Well…they told me that they were 'alone for life.' I-I just took that to mean that they had no family…but…" she stopped and stared off into space.

I dropped down on the couch next to Mai in shock. "Dad told me that after my grandparents died his sister went off and got married. He said they had a big fight and lost contact with one another…do you think…maybe…do you think that we're cousins?" I smiled in excitement.

Mai looked over at me with a large grin, "Yes I do…Cousin."

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**I hope there aren't too many mistakes, I haven't reread yet and it's pretty late. I'm only posting this so I don't forget to later haha. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terribly sorry about the long wait! I'm so close to being done with my college applications!! I should be able to write more now, YAY!**

**(PS: sorry for the over exaggeration on future mood swings heheh, it's just meant to be funny)**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**(Yasuhara's POV)**

It was around midnight when my mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Yasuhara? It's…It's Emi. Uh, I have a bit of a problem," my girlfriend replied on the other line.

That caught my attention. Why was she calling me so late at night? Was she hurt? Was some crazy murderer trying to break into her apartment?!

"Emi are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that- _No please don't throw that!_"

"…Emi? Who are you talking to?"

I heard her laugh nervously before she answered. "Well…you see…" she trailed off and took a big breath, "Okay, well Mai-san and Oliver-san had a little itsy-bitsy argument which resulted in a major mood swing and plates being thrown at said man's head and so Mai came over here because she couldn't get in touch with anyone else and yada yada yada we talked and found out we are actually long lost cousins - shocking right? Well, _then_ Oliver called up saying he was sorry, which Mai was really happy to hear so then started the water works if you know what I mean. I mean she would _not_ stop crying!"

She paused a moment to catch her breath.

"Emi-" I started but was quickly cut off.

"-I'm still talking. Anyway, I'm guessing Davis-san told her to stop crying and it wasn't that important and _theeeen_ Mai-san took it to be an insult for some reason and now she's pretty much used every bad word in the dictionary directed at her fiancée and she's throwing quite the tantrum and - _Mai-san __**please**__ don't throw your phone in the fish bowl!_ ---"

The line went dead and my eyebrows, I swear, couldn't go any higher.

I rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a jacket. I sighed and dialed Naru's number on my phone.

**(Mai's POV)**

_That jerk! _

"Mai-san **please** don't throw your phone in the fish bowl!" I heard Emi yell from behind me.

I didn't listen.

Splash!

The fish swam around the bowl in a scurry, frightened by the object that I had just tossed into their once-peaceful environment.

I stood a moment glaring at the blasted thing until realization struck me.

…DAMN IT! _That was a good phone too…_

Emi plopped down on her couch with a tired sigh and guilt started to fill my heart.

"…I'm sorry Emi…I didn't mean to barge in on you like this and ruin your night. You're probably tired huh?" I asked.

At my words, Emi smiled at me slightly. "Don't worry about it Mai. It's actually really…_refreshing_ to have someone stay the night."

Another wave of realization hit me when I saw the look in her eyes. She must be very lonely, just like I used to be before I met the SPR gang.

Emi leaned back and laid an arm over her eyes before speaking again. "I've been living in this apartment for six years. My father died when I was six and I stayed with the land lady in this building for four years. After that, I got a job and rented this room out. I never really had any friends that I would hang out with outside of school so I've never had anyone sleepover before. Actually I find this all very fun. So, I really don't mind you staying over like this Mai-san. It feels good having friends."

I smiled at how happy she looked. She was such a nice person. It was good having her as a friend and as a cousin.

Knock, knock, knock.

Emi stood when she heard someone at the door.

"That must be Yasuhara-kun!" she smiled and ran to the door. "Yasu-- _Oliver-san?_"

My head snapped up when I heard the name.

_Naru's here?! B-But why?_

"Mai…" his calm voice caught my attention.

He was standing right in front of me. His eyes had dark bags under them, making the usually electric blue orbs look somewhat dimmer.

_Did I cause this? Was he really this worried about me?_

"Naru…" I whispered, looking down at my feet in shame. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…and threw a plate at your head…and called you an idiot."

"But you didn't call me an idiot earlier."

I looked up at him and laughed nervously. "Well, then I'm sorry for calling you one right now."

He sighed, closing his eyes. When he reopened them they seemed to have already regained some of their normal color. A smile was gracing his lips. He was…breathtaking.

My cheeks burned and I hit myself mentally for thinking of that at such a serious moment.

I felt a cool hand reach up and cup my cheek, making me look into those porcelain blues.

"Mai, I should be the one to apologize but…thank you anyway. Can we go home now?" he asked me. I could see his eyes pleading me to accept even if it was mostly unnoticeable because of that emotionless mask he puts on all the time.

With a watery smile I nodded and stretched my neck up so my lips brushed against his. As we broke from our kiss I felt his hand clutch mine and he led me towards the door.

I waved goodbye to Emi-chan who was now standing next to Yasuhara-san. He must have showed up right after Naru came.

I called out a quick 'thank you' to my cousin and as soon as we left the building Naru bent over and pecked me on the cheek. The next words I heard were spoken in a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry for making you cry earlier Mai. I love you."

**4444444444444444444444444444**

**(Normal POV)**

Emi stood awkwardly next to Yasuhara in her apartment.

_He's never been at my place so late at night before. If my neighbors catch sight of this…_

Her cheeks flamed as her imagination roamed. She shook her head to snap out of it.

"Emi," Yasuhara's voice caught attention. "Is it alright if I sleep here with you tonight?"

The girl squeaked and stared wide eyed at him. He blushed, only slightly, and waved his hands in front of himself.

"I didn't mean like that! I just mean that it _is _after midnight and all, I'm not sure if I can make it back to my place. I'm very tired."

Emi's face returned to its normal color and she smiled shyly up at him. She trusted him and knew he would never make her do anything she didn't want to do.

"Of course you can stay here Yasuhara-kun."

She reached out and squeezed the dark haired man's hand.

_It feels good having someone stay here with me…especially when that 'someone' is Yasuhara._

_You know…I think I'm really starting to fall in love with him._

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't really exciting. I just felt like it should be written.**

**Please review, and no flames please!**


End file.
